Embodiments of the present invention relate to wired headphones capable of being stored in a configuration with reduced tangling tendency and methods thereof.
The inventors of the present invention have had many instances when they removed headphones (e.g. ear bud-type headphones) from a storage location (e.g. a pocket, a backpack), the headphones are tangled in a large mass of wires. In some instances, the inventors have had to spend minutes untangling a headphone cord before they can even use them. Accordingly, the inventors desired a headphone that had a reduced tendency to tangle.
Prior art techniques to solving the tangling problem have including using thicker headphone wire or insulation, but such techniques have drawbacks including that the headphone wires are stiff and do not easily move out of the users' way. Other techniques have included a wire pull between the wires leading to the ear buds, but such techniques have drawbacks including that such headphones still tangle and the pull often fails to keep the ear buds together. Other techniques have included an automatic spooling mechanism for the headphone wires, but such techniques have drawbacks including that the spooling mechanism is bulky, not aesthetically pleasing, and it causes a lot of stress on the wires. Other techniques have included winding the wires upon an object such as a piece of plastic or the user's fingers, which is a time consuming process. These problems especially significant with headphones with in-line microphones. The in-line microphone typically interferes with any winding or sliding mechanism because they are often bulky and they are rigid, not flexible.
A headphone having reduced storage tangling is thus desired.